Stolen Childhood, Stolen Innocence
by VelvetLampshade
Summary: Summary: Liz and Patty Thompson weren't always the weapons of a Shinigami, and they weren't always the feared Thompson Sisters. They were once children, with a simply easy life. Until it wasn't. WARNING: CONTAINS MENTIONS OF RAPE, FORCED CHILD PROSTITUTION, ABUSE, UNDERAGE DRINKING, AND VIOLENCE. Cover image by: /


Summary: Liz and Patty Thompson weren't always the weapons of a Shinigami, and they weren't always the feared Thompson Sisters. They were once children, with a simply easy life. Until it wasn't. WARNING: CONTAINS MENTIONS OF RAPE, FORCED CHILD PROSTITUTION, ABUSE, UNDERAGE DRINKING, AND VIOLENCE

Warning, this story will contain underage rape, forced child prostitution, abuse, underage drinking, and violence.

**VelvetLampshade owns nothing that you recognize**

* * *

Linda Thompson had the life she always wanted. Two months ago, at the ages of twenty-one and twenty-seven, she had married her boyfriend of three years, Samuel Thompson. They moved into a three bedroom apartment in the heart of New York City, and life was easy. Sam worked as a divorce attorney, and Linda was a bank teller. Linda and Sam went out to dinner every evening, and every morning they would brew coffee and make toast side by side. They adored each other, life was good.

* * *

Friday, February 7th, 1992

Linda stared at her hands in shock. She couldn't be pregnant two months into a marriage, especially at age twenty-one. She still had her life ahead of her. She was still young. She had dreams. She was preparing to go to NYU to become a journalist. She wanted to travel to London, Paris, Milan. She wanted to enjoy life with her husband, without having to deal with diapers and sleepless nights.

Oh, God, what would Sam think? He had dreams too. He didn't want to raise a baby. He was only twenty-seven. Sam did love children, but that didn't mean he wanted a child when his career was just taking off. A knock on the door, however, shook Linda out of her thoughts.

"Linda? Are you okay?" Sam called.

Linda shakily stood and opened the door. Sam had a look of utmost concern on his face.

"Sam, how do you feel about kids?" Linda blurted. She watched as his lips twitched into a grin.

"Linda, are you serious? You're pregnant?" He asked, and Linda couldn't help but notice he sounded like a little kid who had been told he could get as many toys as he wanted from the toy store.

"We have to go to the doctor make sure and to see how far along I am, but I think I am."

Sam grinned grew and he threw his arms around his wife.

* * *

Thursday, August 13th, 1992

Linda sat on the sofa and rested an arm over her growing stomach. Samuel sat next to her, holding up a baby name book they had checked out of the local library.

"What about Anne? After your grandmother?" Sam suggested. Linda shook her head.

"I've always hated the idea of naming a kid after my Granny. Anne is such an old lady's name."

Sam sighed and nodded, flipping the page in the book. "Ooh, what about Carly?"

Linda scrunched up her nose. "I was bullied by a girl named Carly in middle school."

"Carly is out of the question then." Sam flipped through the book.

"I like Clarisse. What do you think?"

Again, the pregnant woman had a look of disgust on her face. Sam sighed again. They had been repeating this scenario for nearly a month, ever since they found out Linda was having a girl. Sam would suggest a name from the book, and Linda would end up with some backstory about why she hated the name.

"Clarisse is the name of a nun. I don't want my daughter to have a nun name." She said.

"Cosette sounds like a princess name, don't you think?" he asked. For once, his wife appeared to be conteplating the name. But he knew it was too good to be true.

"I refuse for my daughter to share the same name as the girl in a musical who falls in love with some boy she met once."

Nodding, Sam flipped to the 'E' section of the name book. "Eleanor?" His wife simply glared at him.

"Lemme see that book." Sam handed the book to Linda who scanned the page.

A few moments later, she spoke up, and rather loudly. "I have found the best name for my daughter!"

Sam looked up to see Linda with a grin on her face and a glint in her bright, pale blue eyes.

"What name did you find?"

"Elizabeth." She said proudly, pointing to the name. "It's perfect. We can call her 'Lizzy' or 'Liz' for short."

Sam knew there was no point in arguing with his irritable wife. He simply smiled. "Elizabeth is a great name." He turned to the bulge in his wife's stomach. "Hey, baby. We found a name for you, so now we can call you something other than baby! Your name is Elizabeth!"

Linda smiled as she watched her husband grin and coo at the life form named Elizabeth in her womb.

* * *

Sunday, November 15th, 1992

Linda smiled at the bundle of pink blanket in her arms. Elizabeth Laurel Thompson had been born at 11: 27 PM, an hour ago. She was impossibly tiny, with a

small tuft of dirty blonde hair that matched the hue of her mother's hair, while her navy blue eyes copied her father's. Elizabeth had stopped crying, and was

now staring at the world with eyes that have never seen before. Sam leaned over Linda's shoulder, unable to contain his smile. He still couldn't believe he had

helped bring this tiny human into the world.

A brunette nurse entered the room, and Sam immediatly handed his camera to her.

"Do you mind taking a photo?" He asked.

The nurse smiled. "Sure thing, sugar." She said with a thick New York accent.

Once the nurse handed Sam his camera back, he looked at the photo. It made his heart swell to realize he had a family now.


End file.
